


"hey i'm drunk how are you??"

by Cptnsambucky



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wrong number, buck is very drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptnsambucky/pseuds/Cptnsambucky
Summary: Eddie grabs his phone and unlocks it, glancing at the texts. And it...definitely isn’t Chimney.‘helllooooo’‘thid is the cute guy frim the bar haha’‘wanna hang out agin soon?’Eddie figured that, whoever this guy was, he must’ve gotten the wrong number. Eddie’s number. And it’s very obvious that this guy is hammered. Or he’s illiterate, but Eddie would put money on the former.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 236





	"hey i'm drunk how are you??"

It was around 2:30 in the morning when the first text came in, the sound of his phone vibrating on the bedside table is loud in the quietness of Eddie’s bedroom. Eddie didn’t think much of it, it was probably Chimney texting to complain about how much he sucks at darts. It’s not Eddie’s fault that he’s good at darts and that Chimney has the aim of a two-year-old. Eddie is from Texas, after all, it’s in their blood. 

After a grueling shift at the station, Bobby invited the whole crew out for a few drinks. It was exactly what they needed and not too long after arriving at the bar, they were a few beers deep and engaged in a heavily competitive game of darts. It was fun and, naturally, Eddie whooped all of them in several games of darts. They ended up not leaving the bar until around 1:30 in the morning, which was fine with Eddie because he had that day off, but it was far from fine with Hen and Chim who definitely had to work that day. Eddie chuckles at the thought of Chim and Hen having to drag themselves into work after the night they had. Suckers.

Another text came in a few minutes later, Eddie’s plan was to ignore Chim’s text and then later on in the day, torture Chim with pictures of darts and dartboards. That plan quickly changes because after that text there’s _another_ text, and _another_. Eddie figures maybe he should read the texts, in case there’s an emergency.

Eddie grabs his phone and unlocks it, glancing at the texts. And it...definitely isn’t Chimney.

‘ _helllooooo_ ’

‘ _thid is the cute guy frim the bar haha_ ’

‘ _wanna hang out agin soon?_ ’

Eddie figured that, whoever this guy was, he must’ve gotten the wrong number. Eddie’s number. And it’s very obvious that this guy is hammered. Or he’s illiterate, but Eddie would put money on the former. 

Should he text back? Or ignore this person until they stop texting?

While Eddie is trying to decide what to do another text comes in.

‘ _are yiu ignoring me? i know youre not sleep_ ’

Jesus. Maybe he should answer, it doesn’t seem like this guy will leave him alone otherwise. Eddie decides to text back.

‘ _Hey, uh, idk who you’re trying to talk to, but you have the wrong number_ ’

After Eddie sends that text he doesn’t receive an immediate reply. Maybe the guy’s embarrassed? Or maybe he finally passed out in a drunken stupor. Either way, Eddie’s two seconds away from putting his phone down when he gets a reply. 

‘ _what do you mean_ ’

‘ _I mean that you’ve got the wrong number. I’m not who you met at the bar_ ’

The next response comes almost immediately.

‘ _send a pic. i wanna see fir myself_ ’

‘ _I’m not sending you a picture of me_ ’

‘ _why not?_ ’

‘ _Because I don’t know you?_ ’

‘ _but you might be hot. i wanna see whst you look like_ ’

Eddie actually can’t believe what he’s reading right now. This basic stranger who thought he was texting some person he met at a bar was asking Eddie to send a picture.

‘ _I’m not sending you a picture of me_ ’

‘ _youre no fun :(_ ’

Eddie decides that now’s a good time to stop replying. Hopefully, the guy won’t text him back, but at this point, Eddie is too tired to care even if he does. It’s approaching three o’clock in the morning and he wants to get some kind of sleep before he gets woken up by his son. So, before a very drunk and apparently very horny man texts him again, Eddie drifts off to sleep.

…..

The next morning, Eddie doesn’t get another text from the mysterious man. He figures the guy fell asleep and then woke up with some major regrets and is now way too embarrassed to acknowledge what happened last night, which Eddie doesn’t blame him for, he’d probably feel the same way.

Eddie didn’t bother checking his phone again because the whole day was spent keeping Christopher busy and entertained. Which entailed building a lego set, drawing so many pictures that the surface of the refrigerator is no longer visible, and doing an impromptu trip to the aquarium. Suffice it to say, it has been a hectic day. 

Eddie would feel bad for basically shoving Christopher’s Playstation in his face to distract him until bedtime except he’s bone tired and he really desperately wants to lie down. He flops on the bed face first and lays there for a few minutes. He eventually has to roll onto his back because, unfortunately, the need the breathe is too strong. Just as Eddie is starting to dose off he’s awakened by his ass vibrating, indicating that he’s getting a phone call. Begrudgingly, he digs his phone out of his back pocket and glances at the screen. It’s an unknown number. 

Eddie doesn’t know why exactly he wants to answer the phone, maybe it’s the exhaustion, it’s making him want to do things he normally wouldn’t want to do. He does answer the phone.

‘ _Uh. Hello?_ ’ the husky voice of a man says.

Eddie is ashamed to admit just how much he likes that voice.

‘ _Yeah? Who is this?_ ’ Eddie replies. He likes the voice, he’s just confused and wondering how this guy got Eddie’s number.

‘ _Yeah, uh, hi. I was the guy who, uh. I texted you last night?_ ’ he phrases it as a question instead of a statement.

Eddie pulls his phone away from his ear and looks at the number again. Now that he’s a little more awake, the number does look vaguely familiar. He puts the phone back to his ear.

‘ _I remember that, yes_.’

The guy groans. ‘ _I am so sorry about that. I was so drunk. I mean I’m sure you could’ve guessed that from the way I was texting. I’m also sorry about the sexual harassment. I promise I’m not like that sober_ '.

Eddie laughed. ‘ _Yeah, let’s hope not. Otherwise, that would suck._ ’

The guy laughed too. ‘ _Yeah, it would. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize_.’

‘ _It’s no problem. We’ve all done stupid shit when we were drunk. One time I climbed out the window of my bedroom, climbed onto the roof, then fell off. I broke my arm and I got in trouble. I was only 17_.’

The guy laughs, and not just a little chuckle, it’s like a full belly laugh. It’s cute if Eddie’s being honest. 

‘ _Wow. Scoundrel_.’

It’s Eddie’s turn to laugh now. Eddie subconsciously lays back down in bed. If anyone asks, he’s not like a teenage girl. He’s _not_.

_Scoundrel? I beg your pardon. You’re the one who asks for pictures of strangers_ ’ Eddie replies.

The guy gasps and before Eddie knows it, he ends up chatting with the stranger for hours. They have to take a few breaks so that Eddie can give Christopher his dinner, and then make sure he brushes his teeth and changes into his pajamas before reading him his bedtime story. After Christopher is put to sleep, they get right back into their conversation. Turns out the guy’s name is Evan, but people call him ‘Buck’. A nickname for which Eddie teases him mercilessly for. Eddie is surprised to find out that Buck is also a firefighter at a station not too far from where the 118 is located.

It’s like Eddie has a sort of crush on this guy he’s never even met, never even _seen_. He’s kind of scared, but in a good way. 

‘ _So. Are you gonna send me a picture of you? I think we’re kind of obligated to exchange pictures at this point_.’

‘ _Are we really?_ ’ Eddie teases.

Buck sighs, exasperated, but Eddie can tell he’s joking. ‘ _Uh, yeah! You don’t wanna see who you’re conversing with?_ ’

Eddie smirks, even though Buck can’t see it.

‘ _Yeah, I guess I do. Who’s sending the picture first?_ ’

‘ _I guess I will. Since I brought it up_ ’

Eddie is excited, nervous, and scared all at the same time. This is so shallow of him, but what if when Buck sends the picture of him he’s not attractive? 

Eddie feels terrible for thinking that, but, physical attraction can be an important part of a relationship.

Eddie’s thoughts are interrupted by another text and he nearly chokes on his own tongue.

Buck is attractive- no, he’s more than just attractive. He’s _gorgeous_. Probably the most gorgeous man Eddie has ever seen in his life. 

‘ _Holy shit_ ’ is all Eddie has the brain cells to respond with.

Buck actually snorts before he laughs, which is fucking adorable. What the fuck?

‘ _Your turn_ ’

Eddie has to resist the urge to sigh. Now he’s nervous that he won’t be attractive enough for Buck. Eddie likes to think he’s a fairly attractive man, but, is he attractive to Buck? That’s the million-dollar question. 

Nevertheless, Eddie sends his best looking picture and waits for Buck’s response. 

Buck whistles. ‘ _Wow. You are hot_.’

It’s Eddie’s turn to laugh now. ‘ _Wow. Shallow aren’t we?_ ’

‘ _I can’t like what I see?_ ’

Eddie blushes, which is weird, he can’t even remember the last time he blushed. He’s a grown man after all.

‘ _Hey it’s getting late and I have an early shift tomorrow_ ’ Eddie reluctantly tells Buck. He wants to stay on the phone with Buck all night long, but of course, he can’t. 

‘ _Yeah, I do too. Well. Who would’ve thought? I texted a guy wanting some drunken sex and I ended up getting the number of a guy who I definitely want to have sex with but can wait for. I mean I do like you, and I don’t know, I’d like to get to know you more? If that’s okay?_ ’

The insecurity is evident in Buck’s voice and it makes Eddie never want Buck to feel or sound that way ever again.

‘ _It’s way more than okay, Buck_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [cptnsambucky](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cptnsambucky)! You can even request for me to write a headcanon on there for you!


End file.
